The Call
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Franz Sanchez and Luis Rico have an interesting phone conversation for what reason, a business favor; in which they are unaware of what fate awaits the both of them during their final days.


**The Call**

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters of Crocodile Dundee and James Bond are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only

AN: This will be set during Crocodile Dundee 2 and License to Kill, both movies were in 1989

* * *

 **Chapter: 1**

 **Business favor**

 **Undisclosed location**

Luis Rico sat alone in the room as he is pondered on where Mick Dundee had disappeared to; he was just told by his second in command and his brother Miguel that nobody knows where the woman Sue and her boyfriend had gone, not even the feds know. He ordered the raise the price as someone knows and he ordered the girl dead, but no not the crocodile man as he is rubbing his head a bit as he got a bump from the door slamming down upon him.

He and his men narrowly escaped the local NYPD, along with a few bribes as well and have retreated out of America, the room itself is one of their drug warehouses as he wasn't thirsty or hungry, but he wants one thing revenge, he needed more men to find the crocodile man as the phone is on the table in which he sighed as he'll make one phone call, a phone call a powerful man he hated, but respected, a drug lord named Franz Sanchez

Muttering under his breath in Spanish he got up from his chair and went over to the phone, then taking a piece of paper of a phone number he preferred to have his own cartel in doing things, but this time he hated to admit it, but he will need some help in finding the crocodile man, he reads the number and dials it on the phone as a Spanish accent is heard on the other line.

"I want to speak to Mister Sanchez," said Rico "Tell it is Luis Rico asking a…." pausing for a moment "A business favor,"

* * *

 **Republic of Isthmus**

 **Franz Sanchez's place**

Looking out the window as Franz Sanchez sees a country that he rules from the shadows and the president is a mere puppet to do as he wishes, by of course of drugs and those drugs made him a lot of money, having survive the bombing of a meeting he had with other criminal elements to expand his operations elsewhere, only to discover two Hong Kong agents had did the bombing, including an MI-6 agent and he checked his sources to find out the man he and his men rescued is a former MI-6 agent, who is an assassin for hire.

It didn't make him paranoid, but being the most powerful drug lord in South America, does have it's share of enemies he'd made sure they were dealt with and he planned to be captured all along by the Americans to give them hope the drug war is over with his capture, he sneered in knowing it will never be over as there will be people like him to carry on and sent drugs to America like a supply and demand, he smoked a Cuban cigar as he is waiting for the man to wake up as they have found him in not so good shape.

He hears a knock at the door as Franz replied enter in Spanish as it is his right hand man in which he mentions someone wants to speak to him over the phone, Franz pondered on what it could be, as the DEA would be foolish to come to this country because he would know about it right away and eliminate the problem as the right hand man mentioned Luis Rico on the phone wanting a business favor.

Franz just snorted as he knows full well who that little flea is and at anytime he could give the word to stomp on that little flea Luis Rico, then take over his operation just like that with a snap of a finger and of course he heard about Rico's crocodile man problem, he found that to be utterly pathetic beaten by mere man from the Australian outback, he was thinking of expanding to Australia to send drugs there. He decided to talk to the flea and what _Business favor_ Rico wants for.

His right hand man told him he is on Franz personal phone on the desk and so Franz walks over to sit in a comfortable crocodile like chair as he puts his feet on the desk and grins as this could be interesting, going at his own pace he created a puff of smoke as he put the cigar on the tray and picked up the phone, placing it upon his ear and heard breathing on the other line.

"Well it isn't the flea," said Franz "What business favor you want."

" _I need your help in finding someone_ ," said Rico " _A crocodile man named_ -"

"Mick Dundee," said Franz "I know, I heard and I must say utterly pathetic to be bested by an idiot from Australia,"

" _I underestimated him_ ," said Rico " _It won't happen again_ _and don't call me a flea, unlike someone who got captured by the DEA now that was utterly pathetic…you must be losing a step Sanchez,"_

"Losing a step I don't think so," said Franz "And you're a flea in my book that can be stepped on, just a snap of my fingers I can take over your little operation and have those peasants working for me. I have a business empire to run, so you better choose your words wisely or you'll have more things to worry about than a crocodile man…..understood."

" _Got it_ ," sighed Rico " _I need some men in finding Dundee, but the girl is going to die as I raised the price_ ,"

"Yes I know," said Franz "About the price and you don't need my men in finding some guy from Australia. It so simple even a flea like you can figure it out, if he is vanished he simply has gone home to Australia…..seriously."

" _I knew that_ ," said Rico " _It was the next logical choice to go_ , _glad I thought of it_."

"Now about this business favor," said Franz "I'd say we can be partners more like 95 percent for me in your drug business and 5 percent for a flea like you, refuse the offer and well…you'll see your brother floating down the Amazon river being eaten by piranha's,"

" _Wait a minute we didn't agree to this_ ," said Rico " _I just wanted a business favor from you_ ,"

"And this is the business favor;" said Franz "If you live and kill the crocodile man you work for me, if you die 100 percent of your business belongs to me…either way I win because I always stay on top, while fleas like you are on the bottom like roaches. You should have thought of that before you called me, good day mate," he laughed as he hanged up the phone.

* * *

 **Undisclosed location**

The last thing Rico heard was Franz Sanchez's laugh and then hanged up as he was furious as he realized he should of never called him in the first place, that damn bastard as he muttered it in Spanish and threw the phone at the wall as it broke into pieces, which brought his brother in the room with news as someone had told him Dundee is in Australia, Rico smiled and then headed out with his brother, he will not mention the phone call he had with Franz Sanchez.

* * *

 **Days later**

A newspaper is being blown by the wind upon the street in London England as it is midnight and a man is walking alone as the newspaper wrapped around his leg as he picked it up to read one of the head lines drug lord Luis Rico dies in brush fire in Australia. The man found it to be interesting as it was only days ago the drug lord Franz Sanchez was killed by him, James Bond as he just crumpled up the newspaper and tossed it over his shoulder to slowly walk away.

Sue and Mick Dundee are walking upon the outskirts of Sydney Australia; in which to look at the sun slowly rise over the horizon and then a gust of wind blows a piece of newspaper upon his face as he takes it off of his face and the both of them look at the headlines as Sue points out one headline about Franz Sanchez being burned alive by an unknown assailant as that is big news, but she tossed it aside and enjoyed her time with Mick.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
